Much Ado About Nothing
by theclockstrikestwelve
Summary: When a bright eyed Anna move to New York to pursue her dreams of becoming an actor she gets stuck with a rather...icy roomate. Watch as the whole gang expeirences the ups and downs of being young in the greatest city in the world. Modern AU sorry for the summery. Eventual Helsa and Kristanna.


This is where you belong. You are going to succeed. You are not going to get stabbed and mugged on the subway. Anna thought a string of encouragements to herself as she stood at the door of her new apartment. Her perilous journey to the far off land was finally over. So what if she had to deal with a pungent greasy fat guy drooling on her a for a 5 and a half hour long plane. It didn't matter that the airline had lost half her luggage. It didn't matter that her uber driver spilled soup on her. It didn't matter she broke her heal. It DEFINITELY didn't matter that a bird shat on her. All that mattered was that she was here in the greatest city on earth. New York.

Anna had made plans with her cousin Rapunzel to stay with her college friend. Which she would never openly admit to Rapunzel but it was quite the godsend. It was the only way her overbearing mother would have let her pursue her dream of moving to the big city and acting. Anna knew she sounded like a cliche and didn't care. She would rather confirm to this then her mom's wishes for her of marrying rich and becoming a southern belle socialite. She took a deep breath preparing herself. Once this door is open and she's moved in it's a new chapter in her life and there was no way in hell she was going back. She knocked.

The door opened to tall blonde whose hair was pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a dainty blue sun dress, which was odd considering it was winter in New York. She was exceeding gorgeous but still somehow managed to be as intimidating as a transformer while wearing a a pink lip and purple eyeshadow, if that didn't earn Anna's respect nothing would. Her face turned to a grimace upon seeing the red head in front of her.

"What the hell happened to you" She asked looking her up and down.

"Ummm. Well- You know I just got here- and umm- the cab- person. Sorry I meant driver that's what they're, called. The person, DRIVER spilled soup on me and on the way here the airline lost my bags and then there was a bird and." She was cut off by the blonde slamming the door in her face.

Anna stood there confused. After about 5 seconds of standing around like a moron the door reopened. "Was that enough time for you to find where your brain and articulation or do you need a couple of minutes, Bama"

Anna's face dropped and she stood there with her mouth gaping searching for a response. "Listen come inside take a shower to deal with… whatever it is that happened to you and when you're done let's hope you can actually speak." She walked into the small but homey apartment. She didn't know what she was expecting but she guess she always pictured a Manhattan apartment being more like FRIENDS she did suppose that was a pipe dream tho. She turned to see a fat beady eyed rat in the corner. Well she sure as hell wasn't in the Alabama anymore.

" Wait what's your name!?" Anna cried out to the blonde who was already walking towards her room. Rapunzel hadn't told her much about her new roommate only that she was sure to love her which up to this point had proven false.

She turned her head back "Elsa and welcome to New York kid." and with that Anna was left alone, well unless you counted the rat.

After about 3 wash and rinses Anna had finally gotten the bird shit out of her hair. She stepped out of the shower no longer smelling like Cup of Noodle but instead a nice blend of citrus. While her welcome to New York experience hadn't started out great Anna being the optimistic person she was felt things were looking up. Wrapping herself in up in an oversized beach towel the only one that hadn't been lost on the airplane she made her way to her new room and got dressed.

Stepping out into the living she saw her new room mate Elsa sitting on the couch reading she wondered if she should bother her. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit?" Elsa said slightly startling Anna she made her way over to the couch.

" So" Elsa said setting down her copy of The Catcher in the Rey. "Your names Anna right? I guess I haven't really had the chance to double check that your my new roomie and not a random wacko planning on murdering me."

"Yea my name is Anna and I may be a wacko but I promise no murdering." They both laughed Anna took a closer look at Elsa. " I'm sorry this might sound kind of weird but you look REALLY familiar where have I seen you before?"

"Did you watch Barney as a kid?"

"OH MY GOD NO! YOU WERE A BARNEY KID!"

"Yes I was but rule one of you living here, you don't talk about my Barney days. I'm an actual actress now and i'd prefer if my legacy wasn't that fat fucking purple dinosaur."

"YOU'RE AN ACTRESS!?"

"Yes and from what I can tell of you so far you're a human exclamation point."

"Oh sorry." Anna said blushing embarrassed. "I'm actually an actress to that's why I moved to New York."

"What it wasnt so you could come live with a 26 year old has been?" Elsa looked down at her watch. "Shit. This has been has places to go. Get dressed Red were going to party."

"I am dressed." Anna said looking down awkwardly at her clothing.

"Hahaha very funny you have 5 minutes." Elsa said coldly gathering her belongings and stepping out the door.


End file.
